Scum of the earth
by Rosemary Greene
Summary: Sure there are many rumors about how Noa died, but how do you know which are real, and which are fake? This is another theory. It's up to you though, to decide whether Noa is telling the truth or not.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Yu-Gi-OH, or the plot focused on these characters. I am merely using the characters for my own benefit for this one-shot.

Note: this all takes place in Noa's chamber.

Scum of the Earth

I, Noa Kaiba, am the best. My talents and abilities have exceeded others; even before my father transported my body into a virtual cell. After all, being born a Kaiba automatically makes one the best of the best. People answering to my every command, following me around because their entire life is dedicated to me, it was paradise. Almost everyone in my house was under my command. Whenever I would ask for something, I would receive it. If I wanted the latest in technology, I can guarantee you that it would be provided for me almost instantaneously.

However, there were, and still are, some people, who obviously do not understand the power that my name holds. Yugi Moutou, his comrades, and Seto—my arrogant step-brother—are prime examples of such malevolent fools. These bastards do not know their place, and they should be punished for not knowing otherwise; however there was a time where I knew not of how to handle such people. I know better now of course, however, before the "accident", I learned that I could not punish those who disrespected me. Father taught me so: only he could punish such scum. However, that soon changed. You recall that said that I was the best? Well, being the best does not mean that one is always perfect. There is always a need within me. A nagging feeling that cannot be nourished despite all the money and power my father has. That feeling is acceptance— a feeling of love I should have gained from someone dear to me, but my father rarely displayed such affection. He was always enveloped in his work.

My father, with his position, and power, hired tutors to assist me in my studies. It seemed though that my studies were the only the thing that I should concentrate my life on. Whenever I asked him about companions and friends, he'd always buy me a new dog, or a new cat. He never allowed me to have a human companion to follow me around and become my friend. When I inquired him about this, he'd always reply that the human companions were always the ones to hurt you in the end. It was best to have acquaintances, and keep it at that. Because this was my father's philosophy, I had to respect it.

Due to this, I had no one close to my age that I could really befriend. They were all on the outside world. On days when I wasn't studying in the vast conference room, I would stare out the window looking at the families that walked by. The looks on their faces, their smiles, their aura, they all seemed to be taunting me. Beckoning me to come join them like a businessman dangles a deal in front of an unsuspecting client, only to take the opportunity away leaving the client surprised and enraged. It angered me that such people could taunt the heir to Kaiba Cooperation, and get away with it. The audacity that these people unknowingly had within them only infuriated me even more; they tortured me and continued on as is nothing ever happened. Bah. Incompetent bastards the whole lot of them.

One day, shortly after my tenth birthday, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the faces laughing at me anymore. Father's intentions of me having a life beyond the business world were not going to control me. I needed got outside the cold, iron gate circling the perimeter of my home, and quench the thirst I had been denied of for so long; and no one would stand in my way. Not even my father.

However, when one is as famous as I, it is difficult not to recognize me, even in an overbearing crowd of people. Therefore, I slipped into a uniform not many had seen me in, and placed a straw hat over my head. The simple disguise should fool such incompetents over for a little while. Then, taking several sheets from the hall closet, I went to the spare guest room, tied the sheets together to a bed post, tossed the makeshift rope out the window, and climbed out. If my planning proved right, the servants would not notice of my disappearance until several hours had passed by. Just enough time to hopefully interact with mediocre of society. Using my skills from morning exercise, I jumped over the gate flawlessly, and escaped toward the center of town, towards a public park my father owned.

No sooner later, I discovered three boys that appeared to be about my age, laughing with on another as they pushed down a kid demanding that he pay for the crimes he committed against them. My eyes lit up with glee. These guys were just like me. Authoritative, relentless, and didn't seem like the type that would take nonsense from anyone. Of course, they would not be as wise as me, I could tell that right there, but they would do for now. Like my father always said: _birds of a feather, flock together_. After the boy ran off crying, I approached them with a cool and collected stature. My anticipation of finally gaining what I truly wanted would not get in the way of a perfectly executed meeting. It's a fairly poor thing to do as an heir to a very large and successful company. The trio introduced themselves, with an air of annoyance. This threw me off for a moment. How can people be annoyed with a person within the first five seconds of introduction? Then thinking back to many encounters I had with some of father's business partners, I quickly found another aspect that I had in common with them. Quickly introducing myself as Kamiya Hishiro, I blurted out about all the traits—from what I had observed— which I had in common with them. They looked at one another, and decided to let me hang with them for a while. I was ecstatic. I finally had a friend, or so I thought. It was after that moment, that my life would change forever.

For the first few hours, I felt like I was having a dream. I was with people I could relate to, and they for the most part, seemed to accept me. It was great, I finally got my wish. I had real life friends.

"I should escape to the outside world more often,"I thought to myself. Our adventures took us outside the park, and into the flickering lights of the city itself. There I discovered what other companies were out there, and where I could peak in on father's competition, watching their every move. The trio did not venture here sadly, and I expressed my opinion to them that we should head towards these places. They turned around and laughed at me. Calling me a fool and a spoiled brat, how dare they. I quarreled with them more before the main kid became infuriated. He grabbed me by the collar of my outfit and shook me around saying that I could not tell them what they could, and could not do. That if I wanted to continue hanging around them, if I wanted to have them continue to let me in their group, I'd have to follow their rules. His speech infuriated me to no end. I was appalled. Someone like them, insult a _Kaiba_ and expect to get away with it. It was preposterous! Not thinking with my brain, I loudly asked why you treat a Kaiba with such disrespect. Their eyes grew wide.

"A Kaiba, eh?" The ringleader asked, his smile big enough to cover the city perimeter, "How terribly sorry of me, _Mister Kaiba_," he remarked, his cronies laughing hysterically behind him. However, the releasing of my identity only seemed to tighten his grip on my shirt. I demanded him to release me at once, and he obliged. He threw me into the middle of the road, and into the oncoming traffic.

"If you're an all mighty Kaiba, then why don't you command that car to stop in its tracks?" He snidely remarked. With a "follow me" gesture, the trio walked away, and disappeared into a dark alley. Before I could regain my dignity, a blue car headed my way, with no intention of stopping. I cried out, but no one seemed to hear me but the air; the cold air as it rushed past me. The next thing I heard were skidding noises, then a loud crash. It was after that that everything around me turned black.

Later on, I was greeted by a blinding white light. Several minutes after squinting, and rubbing my eyes, I discovered that I was in my own room. Nothing had changed within it.

"It was all a dream!" I thought to myself, "Everything will be all right. No outside world, no screeching cars, everything will be all right." I approached the door, and tried to open it; only to find that the door was locked, and it would not budge. Bewildered, I called out to father, hoping he was on the other side of the door. After begging to him to open the door for me, the north wall of my room disappeared. Instead, I found my father on the other side, it was like looking at my father, and the men working behind him on a computer screen. Immediately, I asked my father what exactly was going on. He replied that something terrible had happened to me, and that my body would have to be placed here until things could work out.

"It couldn't be," I thought to myself, "The ordeal was only a dream. It couldn't have happened. It couldn't have!" My father sensing my astonishment quietly explained that the accident had indeed caused my demise. I dropped to my knees. It was happening. The horrible nightmare I thought I had, turned out to have occurred. It was then that my view of the outside world changed. People were terrible creatures that could not be trusted. Any human that disrespects my life, should suffer in hell. Father assured me that he would get me a new body. A new body made of flesh. It would be like the accident had never happened. Father always knew how to quell my rage. To prevent me from lashing out and doing something drastic, I loved my father. He was the only person left that I could trust. I convinced myself to hang on to his trust, and believe with all my heart that he would never leave me like everyone else had done. Satisfied with his promise, I obeyed my father's wishes, and remained in my virtual cell. After all, the outside world was a dangerous place.

Time progressed slowly, and this left me with many a occasion to brood over what happened in my life. What the kids had done to me, how they tossed me aside like garbage, it was like being shot in the heart, and the killer leaving your body behind for maggots to consume. I never felt so betrayed in my life. Father, noticing my behavior convinced me to concentrate not on the past, but on the future. While I nodded and accepted his request, there were times where my mind would drift, and minutes later I would find myself on my knees, the plush carpet stained with my tears. What happened to me, it just wasn't fair; a Kabia did not deserve such treatment. How dare those bastards take the best of the best, and toss them aside like an insignificant tool. They took everything away from me. It just wasn't fair.

Slowly expanding my mind, waiting for the day my new body would arrive proved successful in taking my mind off the past. Father in return, expanded the world around me filled with people who would keep me company. He told me that these people would not hurt me, that I would finally have someone that could be my companion. I was overjoyed at my father's kindness. He had noticed my need, and granted me my deepest desire; however, these people could only say, and feel so much. Later on, I discovered that the people in my town were set to say a minimum number of things, and that they could not react to how I treated them; they merely smiled as I threw rocks at them, as if nothing had ever happened. I was infuriated. Nothing seemed to be going my way, and I didn't like it one bit; but around my father, I kept my cool. I did not want to disappoint him after all he did for me. I still needed him; even if he made emotionless people for my world.

As the days wore on, my intelligence began to grow even stronger, stronger than my father's ability. I was over-passing everyone, and everything. With this new-found power, I could alter the world around me. I could make changes to the people inside this place, yet I could not change their emotions. However, I could easily take over other computer systems, and found a way to destroy the entire world. When I expressed this idea to my father, he seemed surprised, but deep down, I knew he loved the idea. He had to. He was my father.

Shortly after that, his meetings with me diminished. Wondering what exactly was going on, I inquired one of his assistants. Reluctantly he unleashed to me that my own father had adopted two orphan rats to take care of. This assistant also told me that he was planning on using the older one—Seto his name was— to take over Kaiba Corporation. My anger reached new limits. How could my father betray me after all of this? Scum like these two boys had no right trespassing onto what was clearly mine. Kaiba Corporation was mine, and mine to control once my father had passed on. What talent did this low-life hold that honored him the deserving one to control the Corporation? Most importantly, he not only took away my future, he took away the love of my father. This monster took all of father's time and energy away from me, and they all left me here to wither away. Alone.

At the time, I didn't want to admit it, but the corners of my mind were mocking me. Telling me that my father had left me, and that there was no one left who cared about me. It was during those times where I lost my mind. My need grew more as hours passed me by. Desperately, I screamed for my father to come back to me, but he never heard my cries. My conscience was right. He did not care about me anymore. Just like those three bastards that took away my life.

For the second time ever, I felt like a piece of crap. No one wanted me, everyone stays away from me, and everyone hopes I could just flush down a toilet and die. No one should ever, and I mean ever make me, Noa Kaiba feel like absolute crap; yet that's exactly what they did. The darkness started to accumulate, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My suffering continued to colonize in my brain.

Yet what did that bastard Seto do? Did he respect my father, and all the love he gave him at all? No. He led my father to disappear causing him to take over the company. I could not allow it, yet as time went on, I could do nothing in my virtual cell without some help from the outside world. For some reason, my intelligence could not kill Seto on the spot. There were times that I wished I could do such a thing, but to no avail. I sat there in my world, with all my power and dignity stripped from me.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, my father appeared to me once more. He told me that Kaiba Corporation would me mine to command, if only Seto would be killed. I could not believe my ears. My father, once again loved me! All my thoughts and darkness were replaced by my hatred for the person who took everything I had. Even if he didn't cause my demise, I felt an urge to blame him for my misfortune. I obliged to my father's request in an instant and immediately lured Seto and the rest of the scum to my world, and I assure you. None of them will survive. With my father behind me, I know I can and will succeed, and I will gain back what is rightfully mine. The company, a new body, but most of all, my father's utmost respect; it would be the perfect way, to get vengeance on that bastard I was forced to call my step-brother.

Despite this, I would like to have some fun with the man who became a Kaiba before I rid of him completely. He needs to know all the pain he caused me. The times that I felt so alone, without my father to comfort me, he now needs to feel the suffering that I went through. Seto Kaiba will now succumb to all the suffering I went through and I will make sure to strip him of every single amount of dignity that he has, just like he did to me. That isn't hard obstacle to overcome. I know just how to kill him, for I know every one of his weak-points. After all, little brothers, with the right amount of coaxing, can easily be manipulated. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to head back to work. For you see, I have a life to destroy.


End file.
